On the Run
by iwomans-sister
Summary: SG-1 is on the run after a mission blows up in their faces. With the Goa’uld hot on their trail can they make it back to Earth in one piece? And what will happen when they don’t report back after the 24 hour marker? Read and find out. *WIP*


Title: On the Run 

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own the characters from Stargate SG-1'. They belong to whomever it is they belong to and I am not making any money off of writing this. Please don't sue, or I'll have to be a fool and defend myself.

Spoilers: Not really.

Season Info: Takes place during the 4th season.

Rating: PG-13, violence and mild language.

Genre: Angst

Authors Note: This is really my first Stargate fic, and I hope it's not my last. Also, Ariane, this fic is for you. ;) *hugs*

*A special thank you to my Beta Reader for fixing my poor English.*

Summary: SG-1 is on the run after a mission blows up in their faces. With the Goa'uld hot on their trail can they make it back to Earth in one piece? And what will happen when they don't report back after the 24 hour marker? Read and find out.

~*~

"Keep running!" Jack O'Neill yelled again to his team as they headed toward the Stargate. Daniel was in the lead with Jack in the rear. The mission had gone wrong since they had first stepped through the gate, but that hadn't stopped them. It was still their mission, and it wasn't over yet. It was Jack's job to make sure everyone made it through the gate back to Earth. 

He was torn out of this thoughts as a blast by a staff weapon passed from the left of him, hitting a tree. Low hanging branches hit him in the face as he ran. He could hear the loud thumps of the Jaffa soldiers behind him, and could tell that even with all their armor on they were gaining ground. As Jack ran he saw a small clearing up ahead. The same clearing he knew that the Stargate was in. With all his adrenaline pumping somehow he managed to use it to gain more speed. 

When he finally made it out of the tree covered forest he saw the blue light of the water-like gate._ Daniel must have dialed home pretty fast for the gate to already be open'_. His hopes were crushed however when one after another at least ten Jaffa came though the gate. Jack jumped behind a rock and started firing behind him. There was no way he and his team would win, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He heard a noise to his right and stole a quick glance to see Teal'c.

"It appears that we are outnumbered, O'Neill." He said, as he fired his staff weapon, taking out two Jaffa.

"Looks that way." Jack replied, loading a new magazine.

"Then we will not surrender?"

"Not without one hell of a fight!" Was Jack's rough reply.

"Indeed."

~*~

While Teal'c and Jack concentrated on the Jaffa emerging from the woods, Sam and Daniel were trying to pick off the ones coming out of the gate. Sam flew a foot backwards as a blast made contact with her shoulder. She hissed in pain, but moved back behind the rock and continued firing. Daniel looked a little concerned, but kept firing his weapon as well. "We're running out of ammo!" He yelled to her above the noise.

"Yeah, I noticed!" She replied, unhooking a grenade from her belt. Sam pulled the pin out and threw it as far as she could, hitting the Jaffa at the bottom of the steps leading to the gate. She didn't want to hurt the DHD, but at the same time she wanted to live to see another day. "Maybe we should retreat." She stated, already getting in position to stand and run. Daniel did the same and the two took off toward the trees, firing as they went.

~*~

"Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are retreating." Teal'c stated.

Jack looked toward the gate, then at the two members of SG-1 headed toward an area in the trees. "Which is exactly what we should be doing." Jack stated. "Go, I'll cover you."

"I believe my weapon is more sufficient then yours." Teal'c replied, firing again. "I will cover you."

Jack wasn't in any mood to argue. He stood up and made a break for the trees. 

As soon as he was safe he started firing at the guards headed toward Teal'c. Teal'c turned around and ran, making it to Jack in record time. The two men took off deeper into the forest until they thought they were safe, for the time being.

"What do we do now, sir?" Samantha Carter asked.

"Now," Jack stated, "now we come up with some kind of a plan." He sat down on a rock to rest for a moment. With all the adrenaline fading he was beginning to realize how tired he really was. "I say we find some shelter and attack in the morning."

"But sir," Sam injected, " by then there could be at least one hundred Jaffa waiting for us!"

"I agree with Sam, Jack." Daniel said, adding in his two cents worth.

"And without ammo and a plan we would just be taken prisoners... Or killed. I'm the one in charge of this group and I say we find a place to stay for the night and make a plan."

"O'Neill is correct." Teal'c stated. "Until we have a plan there is no use attacking again. Such an act would cause our immediate demise."

Jack stood up, and then the four SG-1 members started walking, not really knowing where they were going, only knowing that it was someplace other than where they were.

~*~

"Sir, I think I've found something!" Sam yelled.

Teal'c and Jack joined her at what looked to be an entrance to a cave. "Teal'c and I will take a look inside. You find Daniel."

"Yes sir." She replied before taking off.

Jack looked around the entrance for anything that might be deadly; 

seeing nothing he moved away some of the wild vines covering the entrance with his knife. As soon as it was clear enough for him to go in he did, with Teal'c right behind him.

"It seems to be uninhabited."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Jack replied. "Well, it's not much, but I think it will have to do."

Sam and Daniel were standing outside the entrance. Upon hearing this Daniel frowned. "What about my allergies?"

"Well," Jack started, "You could always go back through the gate and get home... Or you can stay and camp with us. It's your choice."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I think I'll be fine."

"Well, now that we're all here and have decided to stay, I'm just gonna cover the entrance and block us in."

"What about getting wood for a fire?" Daniel asked, a little bit of worry in his voice.

"That's a great idea. Why don't we spend half the day tying to hide just so we can start a fire and lead the Goa'uld right to us?"

Daniel looked a little taken aback by Jack's tone of voice, but he quickly pushed it aside as nothing personal. If he were in Jack's place he'd probably be upset too. Jack was the leader, that meant if something bad happened on his watch he was to blame. "Sorry." He muttered.

Jack just nodded as he passed him. Going to the entrance of the cave, he took some shrubs off of the ground and started using them to hide the entrance. That's when he saw it. A red smear on the rock leading into the cave. The blood was fresh and still wet. "Which one of you are hurt?" He asked, turning around.

Sam blushed. "That would be me, sir."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I actually forgot about it until just now." She replied.

"How bad is it?"

"Just a scratch, sir."

"Then why is there blood on my wall?"

At first Sam thought about his comment, but then realized what he meant. "I must have leaned up against the rock, not thinking about it."

Jack nodded, then got back to covering the entrance. If Sam said she was alright, he believed her. The cave was small, and he doubted there was any other way out then the one in front of him. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. While it meant they only had to watch one opening, it also meant that if the Jaffa were right outside of it they had no way out and would be trapped.

"So," Jack said, turning back around to face the group. "What is our plan?"

TBC?


End file.
